One Mistake Too Many
by arianaconstantina
Summary: I'm a fourteen year old girl who has made the biggest mistake in her life.
1. One Movie

Chapter One

_One Movie_

I walk out of the movie theater and pull my ticket out of my sweater pocket. I just stare at the ticket reading it; Burlesque, theater seven, show time 6:55 P.M. Then I crumple it up in my hand and throw it in a trashcan and continue walking in the direction of my house. I am only fourteen so I didn't have a car yet. I live with my foster dad, Chuck, and luckily my house is only about five minutes away from the movie theater. And yes, I am adopted. Last year on my birthday when I turned thirteen my dad told me about my real parents and what happened. Turns out my mom got knocked up when she was sixteen and my dad left her. What an asshole! So she gave birth to me and then put me up for adoption. Tada! End of story. Yah, I have such a wonderful life, I was born by accident and caused my mom hell. Now I'm stuck with a foster dad who doesn't give a shit about me.

But to change the subject, I really liked the movie. The dancing and singing was amazing, I also loved the costumes. I know they were mostly just sexy underwear and showy clothes but I don't know I still liked them. And well since I'm not a guy and I'm strait, the half naked women dancing didn't bother me at all. I love dancing; I really wish I could become a famous dancer when I grow up. Every genre of dance I love and would try. After watching Burlesque I became inspired to dance even more. I also wished I could have danced in the movie; it looked like it would have been fun. I would have totally worn the costumes, haha. But don't think I'm some ho how wants to dress like a slut, BECAUSE I'M NOT!

I finally reach my crappy old house and unlock the door. I see my dad sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV. He looks even worse than before I left for the movie. It looks like he had not shaven for a week; he smells awful and looks a bit tipsy. "I'm back dad." I say.

"O. uhhh… that's great Ria." He says back to me.

"I'm just gonna go up to my room now…" I say starting to walk up the stairs.

"Wait!" He yells at me, "Can ya get my somethin' to drink? Maybe a beer?"

"No!" I yell back and run up to my room. I lock the door behind me just incase he goes crazy and well I don't know. But I felt way safer with my door locked.

I sit on my bed and then stand up and start pacing back and forth not sure what to do now. Finally I decide to brush my hair. Yah I know fun right? We I don't have a computer or a TV so yah, brushing my hair is as good as it gets. Sit on my chair in front of my little mirror. I pick up my little wooden hairbrush and start brushing my dark, brown, strait hair. It is a little longer than my shoulder.

After a while I just got bored and decided to stop. Well it was already 11:30 so I might as well change into my pajamas. I start to take of my dark blue sweat pants and but on my red pajama pants. Then I take of my white V-neck shirt and put on a black tank top. I turn off the light in my room and slip into my bed and try to fall asleep.

**Please Please Please REVIEW! **


	2. FML

Chapter Two

_FML_

"Hey Ria." John says, who is just okay looking. I mean yah he is nice and stuff but I don't know about dating him. He has black hair and is kinda tall, and super funny but still I don't know. "So how was your week end?"

"Fine." I say back.

"That's it? Just fine? Nothing exiting happened worth sharing?"

"Nope."

"Alright then." Then my friend Teresa walks up to John and I. Teresa has light brown hair with natural blond highlights.

"Hey girly." She says.

"Hey wazzup girlfriend?" I say back.

"Bye." John says walking away.

"Hey guess what?" Teresa asks me.

"What?" I ask.

"O ummmmm I forgot."

"Wow…" Then I hear the bell ring. "O shit class is gonna start in five minutes."

"Fuck I still have to put my backpack away." Teresa says as she runs away to her locker still swearing.

I put my backpack away and grab my books for Language Arts and Religion class. Then I walk into the classroom and sit down at my desk. Honestly I didn't really like my school. I am in eighth grade so next year I will be out of here but for now I'm stuck in this hell hole. But surprisingly enough I go to a private middle school. Yah shocking right? Well my dad for some reason cares about my education. I don't know why but he does. But I hate private schools because you have to wear stupid uniforms! It's awful, and they are super ugly. They are blue plaid skirts and white shirts. Barf!

"Hello class." Mrs. Gen says, "Let's start off my correcting last nights homework." I love Mrs. Gen, she is awesome. Even though she is strict and makes you work your ass off, I love her, in a friendly kind of way. She has light brown hair that is shoulder length and bangs that don't cover her forehead completely. She is funny and super nice. I could just talk to her forever. Well actually everyone in my class could. And I have whenever I have the chance. She just has something about her that that makes you want to talk to her. She also has a super loud voice and a funny sounding laugh, but I love her! She is an amazing teacher! I totally trust her and wish she were my foster mom.

Once religion class is over I go to my locker and but all my books away and walk towards Teresa'a locker. Then I see Sophie (a bitch, long blackish brown hair, Latino, and a bitch) standing next to Kris (he is super hot! With dark brown hair. He is super super hot. Yes it is worth repeating, and is also really nice) and talking to him. Then she hugs him and walks away. What a bitch! Will she ever just back off and finally realize that Kris is MY boyfriend and not hers! "I hate that bitch!"

"Who Sophie?" Teresa asks.

"Yes! God can't she just keep off Kris! HE IS MINE! AND ONLY MINE!"

"Okay chill out girly." Teresa says trying to calm me down.

"Bitch…" I say as we walk out of the school building and out on the yard for recess. "You no what? Next time I see Sophie trying to flirt with my man I'm just gonna go strait up to her and tell her what the hell I think."

"Ummmm… Okay but don't go crazy. We are in a Catholic school remember?"

" Well I'm not Christian so I don't care."

"That still doesn't matter Ria."

"I don't give a shit!"

School is finally over and I walk out of the building. I was all in my happy place until I see Sophie talking with Kris AGAIN! They start walking and still talking as they leave the school grounds. And this time I was not gonna let Sophie get away with it. So I followed them, kinda like a stalker. Soon they stopped and I hid behind a bush watching them. I see Sophie turn and talk with Kris. Then suddenly she starts moving closer to him. O she better not kiss him! Just my luck she leans closer and WHAT THE FUCK! She fucking kisses him on the lips!

"Sophie!" Kris says while pushing her away from him ending her kiss. "I have a girlfriend and don't feel comfortable making out with you."

"O forget Ria, I'm way better than her." Sophie says.

"No! Just leave. Now."

"Fine, but trust me, I'm way sexier that that piece of shit you call your girlfriend."

And that just did it for me! Once Kris had walked out of sight I stepped away from the bush and into Sophie sight. "Hey bitch!" I yell at her.

"Who are you calling a bitch, bitch!" The true bitch, Sophie yells back.

I walk closer to her and say, "Just stay away from Kris! He is mine and you need to fuck off and leave him alone!"

"Who are you? His mother."

"I'm his GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yah for now. But I'm way more sexy, and pretty, and everything you aren't! He will so break up with you."

"Ha! Well at least I'm not a desperate bitch who wears her skirt so short you can she my ass!" I shout back at her.

"O please! Me desperate? I'm the most popular girl in school. Everyone likes me. No one likes you!"

"Go die in hole!" And with that I walk away and start heading in the direction of my house.

**Don't forget to REVIEW! Thank you!**


	3. One Mistake

Chapter Three

_One Mistake_

It was finally Friday! I was walking home from school caring a freaken heavy backpack. Yah it was full of homework. Yay! Not…

As I was walking I noticed this bar. Well actually I had seen it many times on my walks from and to school but this time it was different. There was a sign on the door saying "new burlesque show" that sounded cool. Maybe it was like the movie I had just saw. It said the show was tonight at 8'o clock. I think I am gonna go to this! Yah, you know what I am!

Once I got home I went up to my room and put my backpack down. Then I went strait to my closet and looked for a nice outfit to wear to the bar I was going to go to at 8, yah that's right I'm going! I found a mini black skirt and ummmmm… Well should I wear a thin white see through tank top? Well, what the hell why not! I put my outfit on and then but a huge black jacket on trying to cover up my outfit so my dad won't see it.

My little clock on my desk showed that the time was 8. It was time. I walked down stairs with the perfect excuse for my dad. "Hey dad? Is it okay if I got out with Teresa to a movie tonight?" I ask.

"What movie you girls gonna watch?" He asks.

"Tangled." I reply right away with out hesitation.

"What's it about?"

"It's an animated children's movie about a girl with long hair who falls in love with a man and they live happily ever after,"

"Well okay then. Don't come back too late."

"I promise. Bye!" I say and walk out the door.

It only took me ten minutes until I found the bar again. It was lit up inside and the door was wide open. I walk in and see a lot of men and smell alcohol everywhere. Many of the men where smoking and some looked drunk. I was starting to freak out and think this was a bad idea. Luckily I was tall and look older than fourteen. I unzipped my jacket but didn't take it off. Then I see a little stage and a few women walk out and start dancing around almost naked. But they looked drunk too and it was nothing like the movie. I was starting to regret coming her. It was a stupid idea. Very stupid. I started walking towards the door of the bar until a drunken looking man took my arm in his hand. O shit! "Let me go!" I yell at him. He was big and muscular and scary looking.

"Now why would I let go of a cute little girl like you? He asks, "Come with me and then I'll let you go. Okay?"

"No!" I say struggling against his grip, "Please let me go!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. Your to pretty to just let go of."

"Help me! Please! Somebody!" But know one cared. They were to busy watching the show, getting drunk, or smoking their brains out. Then the scary man pulls me away with him into a dark room. He turns on a light and throws me onto a smelly and dirty looking bed. I get up and try to run but he grabs me again and tosses my back on the bed.

"Why you be tryin' to leave little girl?" He asks. Then he takes off his shirt and then walks over to me.

"No! Stay away!" But of course he doesn't listen. Instead he pulls off my jacket. Then he puts his hands over my boobs and yanks my shirt off. I start crying and yell at him. But no matter what I do he keeps abusing me. Next he takes skirt off. Then he takes my hands and uses them to take his pants off. I yell at him even more as I see he isn't even wearing underwear. Then he does something that totally shocks me. He puts my hands to his… Well private spot. Ewwwww. I was really grossed out now. Then he starts moaning in delight while I scream in horror. And it started getting even worse. Next thing I know I'm stripped of all m clothes with a naked man on my naked body. Then pleasure and pure fright hit me at the same time. I was having sex with a scary half drunken man. HELP! But I was all alone in a room, within a bar, with a man. This was one of the biggest mistakes of my life.


	4. Help

Chapter Four

_Help_

I finally escaped from the man at the bar. But it took awhile. I was just lucky he was drunk be cause he finally passed out and I put my clothes on and ran the hell out of there.

When I get home I run up to my room and start crying. Eventually I cry myself to sleep. The next day I wake up and cry some more. I finally change into some sweat pants and a T-shirt. Then I walk down stairs slowly. I try to avoid my dad and eat some cereal. When I finish I go bad up to my room.

No matter what I couldn't tell my dad what happened. I just could. I wish I had never gone to that stupid bar!

**REVIEW! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	5. The Test

Chapter Five

_The Test_

I knew it should have started at least a week ago. Yes… My period still has not started. I felt like I was going to be sick. I had been waiting for period to start after you know what happened. But I was starting to get more and more worried each day. And now I knew it wasn't going to start. It had been to long. I knew what it meant but I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't.

After school, I went to CVS and, well you probably guessed. Yah, I bought one of those little pregnancy test thingys. After I had it I continued walking home. The whole time praying I wasn't pregnant.

Once I got home I ran to the bathroom and pulled out the pregnancy test. Once I had finished I close my eyes and say out loud, "Please O please don't let me be pregnant." I take out the thing and see a little plus sign.

**I know these last two chapters have been short but don't worry they won't all be this short.**


	6. Knocked Up

Chapter Six

_Knocked Up_

"Yah I'll come out in a minute." I lied to Teresa, " I need to ask Mrs. Gen something."

"O okay." Teresa says, "I'll just be outside."

Once she was gone I stood next to my locker. I made sure the hallway was clear and then leaned against my locker. I slowly slid down it until my butt hit the ground and then I pulled my legs up against my chest. I buried my face in my hand lying on my knees and started crying. I was pregnant! My whole life is ruined now!

"Ria? Is that you?" I hear Mrs. Gen ask. "O honey are you okay?"

I looked up trying hard not to start crying again and see Mrs. Gen. "No." I say and I just couldn't help myself and started crying again.

"Ria come here." Mrs. Gen says as she steps closer to me and opens her arms up to me.

I stand up and look at her. Then I fling myself into her arm and start crying even harder.

"Sweetheart, what wrong?" She asks in a motherly voice.

"I'm… I-I-I' m-m-m." I stutter, "I'm…"

"You can tell me dear."

"I-I-I. I'm pregnant." I whisper loud enough for Mrs. Gen to hear.

"Your what?" She asks.

"I'm having a baby." I say louder.

"Come on let's go into my classroom." She says taking my hand and walking into the classroom. "Now how did this happen to you?"

"I was raped." I say shakily.

"O you poor dear." She says and hugs me again harder.

"It was my fault." I say crying again.

"Now how could it be your fault Ria?"

"I went into that bar. If I didn't go in I wouldn't be in this mess."

"We all make mistakes."

"But I can't fix this one."

"I know honey, I know." She says comforting me, "Have you told your parents?"

"No." I answer, "I can't tell my dad. I just can't."

"You will have to soon. You can't hide this."

"I know… But."

"I'm going to have to inform the principle. You won't be able to fit into that uniform for long."

"O yah. I never thought about that."

The bell rang. "Be strong Ria. You can get through this."

"But I'm only fourteen. I'm not even in high school yet. I need help. All I have is a foster dad who doesn't even care about me."

"I'm sure he will understand."

"Yah but I'm not." I say.


	7. The Time

Chapter Seven

_The Time_

I sit in my room just staring at myself in the mirror. I looked into my green eyes; I try to smile but fail. I'm not really into a smiling mood if you know what I mean. Then I started brushing my hair, again. I knew I had to tell my dad but I was scared. Finally I pull myself together and walk down stairs. "Dad?" I ask wearily, "I need to tell you something."

"O what is it Ria?" He asks not really caring. I hesitate, "Well come on spit it out!"

"I…" I stutter.

"O come on now! You know I hate it when you mumble. Just tell me!"

"I'm _pregnant."_ I wisper.

"What? I can't hear you. Now please just stop with this silly mubling business."

"I'm pregnant." I try to say a little louder.

"What?" He asks. I'm not really sure if her heard me or not.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I yell at him, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Your… pregnant?" He asks shocked.

"Yes…"

"O come on now. So what are you trying to act like a bratty like teenager lying to your dad? Come on. Now what did you really want to tell me? Or are you just practicing for drama?"

"Dad. I'm pregnant." I say, trying to sound stronger than I really felt. My foster dad just stares at me with a blank face, "Dad?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He yells at me, "I'm not your dad! Your not even related to me! Just get your slutty ass out of MY house!"

"Dad!" Tears start pouring out of my eyes.

"Don't ever call me dad again! Now get out!" I just stare at him in complete shock, "Now! Go upstair, get your shit out of my room, and LEAVE!"

I run up stairs. I grasp my hairbrush first and throw it in my black backpack. It's the only bag I have. Next I take my clothes out of my tiny closet, still crying the whole time, and stuff them next to the books in my pack. That was all that could fit into my backpack. I run back down the stairs and I see, well Chuck, standing next to an open door. His last words are, "GET OUT!" And so I do.

**REVIEW! ALSO SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE OFTEN, SCHOOL JUST STARTED SO I HAVE BEEN PRETTY BUSY WITH TONS OF HOMEWORK.**


End file.
